dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League (animated series)
For other meanings of "Justice League" see Justice League (disambiguation). Justice League was an animated series produced for Cartoon Network from 2001-2004. It followed the adventures of the newly formed Justice League, which included Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, The Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl. History Animator Bruce Timm, having successfully adapted both Batman and Superman into animated television programs in the 1990s, took on the challenge of faithfully adapting the Justice League comic book. Ignoring the sidekicks, pets and other extraneous elements of the earlier Super Friends show, the line-up of this new JLA adaptation was created with two things in mind: to pay tribute to the original line-up of the Justice League of America while also reflecting racial and cultural diversity. Significantly, the well-known (but much-deprecated) superhero Aquaman was left out of the lineup (although he would be used on the show) in favor of a second female on the team - Hawkgirl - and the African-American Green Lantern John Stewart, who has worked with the League in the comics before, was used rather than either of the better-known modern-era Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner, even though Rayner had appeared as Green Lantern in the Superman animated series. (In the second season, Rayner is described as a Lantern in training under Katma Tui, explaining his absence. Both he and Jordan make brief appearances in Justice League Unlimited.) The show met with significant success, partially due to loyal fans already familiar with these incarnations of the characters, and partially from a new generation of viewers. The two-part nature of most episodes led Cartoon Network to choose to air the episodes back-to-back. Tim Daly, who voiced Superman in his previous animated series, was unable to reprise the role, resulting in his being replaced by George Newbern. Newbern was heavily criticized by fans during the first season, who felt that his Superman was too stiff and lacked both the everyman feel and heroic authority that Daly brought to the role, which Bruce Timm said was more his fault and the fault of his staff than Newbern's and has openly defended Newbern. Since then, many fans have agreed that Newbern improved significantly during the second season and now have no problem with his portrayal of Superman, and some have noted that his grunts sound very similar to Daly's. Superman was initially redesigned to have a bit of a squint to his eyes and slight wrinkles that was also meant to make him look older, in addition to having a noticeable shining streak to his hair; additionally, he was redesigned to appear larger in physical girth than in his previous series. Fans did not like the older appearance and in the second season the streak was toned down the point of almost disappearing and the squint was removed. Maria Canals was cast as Hawkgirl based on her Hispanic accent, which the producers felt would make Hawkgirl appear more foreign and alien against her team mates. J'onn is never referred to as Martian Manhunter. Characters The seven founding members of the Justice League are: * Superman - voiced by George Newbern * Batman - voiced by Kevin Conroy * Wonder Woman - voiced by Susan Eisenberg * Flash - voiced by Michael Rosenbaum * John Stewart - voiced by Phil LaMarr * Martian Manhunter - voiced by Carl Lumbly * Hawkgirl - voiced by Maria Canals Episodes Season 1 * Secret Origins, Part I, vs. the Invaders and the Imperium * Secret Origins, Part II, vs. the Invaders and the Imperium * Secret Origins, Part III, vs. the Invaders and the Imperium * In Blackest Night, Part I, vs. the Manhunters * In Blackest Night, Part II, vs. the Manhunters * The Enemy Below, Part I, vs. Deadshot and Orm * The Enemy Below, Part II, vs. Deadshot and Orm * Injustice For All, Part I, vs. Lex Luthor and the Injustice Gang * Injustice For All, Part II, vs. Lex Luthor and the Injustice Gang * Paradise Lost, Part I, vs. Felix Faust and Hades * Paradise Lost, Part II, vs. Felix Faust and Hades * War World, Part I, vs. Mongul and Draaga * War World, Part II, vs. Mongul and Draaga * The Brave and the Bold, Part I, vs. Gorilla Grodd * The Brave and the Bold, Part II, vs. Gorilla Grodd * Fury, Part I, vs. Aresia and the Injustice Gang * Fury, Part II, vs. Aresia and the Injustice Gang * Legends, Part I, vs. the Injustice Guild and Ray Thompson * Legends, Part II, vs. the Injustice Guild and Ray Thompson * A Knight in Shadows, Part I, vs. Morgaine le Faye * A Knight in Shadows, Part II, vs. Morgaine le Faye * Metamorphosis, Part I, vs. Metamorpho and Simon Stagg * Metamorphosis, Part II, vs. Metamorpho and Simon Stagg * The Savage Time, Part I, vs. Vandal Savage * The Savage Time, Part II, vs. Vandal Savage * The Savage Time, Part III, vs. Vandal Savage Season 2 * Only a Dream, Part I, vs. Dr. Destiny * Only a Dream, Part II, vs. Dr. Destiny * Tabula Rasa, Part I, vs. Lex Luthor and AMAZO * Tabula Rasa, Part II, vs. Lex Luthor and AMAZO * Twilight, Part I, vs. Darkseid and Brainiac * Twilight, Part II, vs. Darkseid and Brainiac * Maid of Honor, Part I, vs. Vandal Savage * Maid of Honor, Part II, vs. Vandal Savage * Hearts and Minds, Part I, vs. Despero * Hearts and Minds, Part II, vs. Despero * A Better World, Part I, vs. Doomsday and the Justice Lords and Justice Lord Superman * A Better World, Part II, vs. Doomsday and the Justice Lords and Justice Lord Superman * The Terror Beyond, Part I, vs. Aquaman and Ichthulhu * The Terror Beyond, Part II, vs. Aquaman and Ichthulhu * Eclipsed, Part I, vs. Eclipso * Eclipsed, Part II, vs. Eclipso * Hereafter, Part I, vs. the Toyman and Lobo * Hereafter, Part II, vs. the Toyman and Lobo * Secret Society, Part I, vs. Gorilla Grodd and the Secret Society * Secret Society, Part II, vs. Gorilla Grodd and the Secret Society * Comfort and Joy, vs. the Ultra-Humanite * Wild Cards, Part I, vs. the Joker and the Royal Flush Gang * Wild Cards, Part II, vs. the Joker and the Royal Flush Gang * Starcrossed, Part I, vs. Hro Talek * Starcrossed, Part II, vs. Hro Talek * Starcrossed, Part III, vs. Hro Talek See Also * Justice League Unlimited (animated series) * BB: "The Call, part I" * BB: "The Call, part II" * SS: "A League of Their Own, part I" * SS: "A League of Their Own, part II" Category:DCAU series